Endlessly
by Bymeha
Summary: Ils avaient un peu été ça, tous les deux. Des paroles froides et dures, des larmes, le secret qui s'en était découlé, la promesse silencieuse et peut-être incomprise de se protéger ; mais c'est justement parce que c'était eux que ni l'un ni l'autre ne trouvait les mots exacts pour définir ces choses qui les liaient. C'était elle, c'était lui. C'était eux. Recueil d'OS.
1. Memories

Hillooooow ! Petit post rapide pour le premier thème - en retard, donc - de la Greyza (ou Grayza) week, parce que j'aime beaucoup ces personnages et que les textes traitant de leur relation sont bien trop pauvres. Bon, certes ici c'est pas trop ça non plus et ça reste flou, maaaaaais ça faisait longtemps que j'avais pas posté quelque chose (enfin j'ai l'impression que ça fait longtemps perso, sûrement les vacances...) et puis ce sera ma contribution à la semaine chez les français et un cadeau aux fans du Pairings. Ici, ce sera pas tellement une romance mais... Enfin, vous verrez. Je vais tenter de rester le plus IC possible et de vous décrire les relations telles qu'elles le sont ou auraient put l'être dans le manga.

Sur ce, j'arrête de vous embêter et vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

**Genre :** Friendship, léger Hurt/Comfort.

**Rating :** K+

**Personnages : **Grey, Erza.

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de Fairy Tail ainsi que son univers appartiennent à Hiro Mashima.

* * *

**— Memories —**

* * *

Il y a des choses qui ne s'oublient jamais.

Des instants joyeux, d'autres un peu moins. Des éclats de rire, des combats. Des sourires, des larmes, des secrets soigneusement confiés. Des silences précieux, la complicité et l'amitié qui y naissaient.

Et puis d'autres larmes, justement. D'autres larmes, d'autres secrets. D'autres blessures qu'on avait aidé à panser, le vide d'une absence qu'on avait tenté de combler. Les sourires qui y naissaient ; parce que c'est dans les pires moments qu'il fallait sourire, donner de l'espoir aux autres, tenter de les relever. Est-ce que c'est pour ça que Mirajane s'était mise à sourire en toutes circonstances après la mort de sa petite sœur ? Est-ce pour ça que Natsu souriait toujours, préférant étouffer la peine dans son cœur et masquer sa solitude en touchant les autres avec sa bonne humeur ? Ça n'avait pas empêché Grey de rester à l'écart la majorité du temps, préférant rester avec ses pensées plutôt que de prendre le risque de se brûler les ailes à trop s'approcher de la lumière.

Et c'était ce qu'il faisait en ce moment même, marchant un peu aux alentours de la guilde en quête de tranquillité, une cigarette emprisonnée entre ses lèvres froides et pâles. Il ne se sentait pas mal ou spécialement triste, non ; il avait juste besoin de se retrouver un peu et de digérer ce qu'il s'était passé, de prendre le temps de réaliser pour mieux apprécier — et puis, il lui arrivait d'apprécier le silence et la tranquillité, aussi. Pour réfléchir, penser, se rappeler.

Se rappeler, ouais.

Le soleil se couchait déjà, teintant le ciel d'une parure rougeâtre aux bordures dorées. Le vent était doux, apportant avec lui un parfum serein, légèrement fruité ; s'ajoutait à ça l'odeur que dégageait l'extrémité rougeoyante de sa cigarette, pas si désagréable pour lui puisqu'il y était habitué. Et il marchait, les mains dans les poches de sa veste, laissant ses pas le guider sans destination précise. Où les mèneront-il, cette fois-ci ? À peine s'était-il posé la question qu'il bifurquait déjà vers la rivière ; et c'était à chaque fois pareil. Il se détendait, calmait ses pensées et se laissait aller, heureux mais plus tranquille en étant à l'écart du bruit. Pensif mais pas forcément sombre pour autant, quoique son côté ténébreux et mystérieux ne lui donnent ce genre d'aspect. Pas tout à fait seul non plus.

Parce qu'à chaque fois qu'il se rendait près de la rivière, elle, elle était là ; alors il la regardait de loin, finissait de fumer pour pouvoir de nouveau la regarder, essayer de la cerner — et puis il se rappelait, il se souvenait, ouais. Des choses qui les liaient, de ce qu'ils étaient.

Ce qu'ils étaient ; parce qu'ils avaient un peu été ça, tous les deux. Des paroles froides et dures, tout d'abord. Le rejet de l'un, l'incompréhension de l'autre ; mais est-ce ce qui l'avait empêché de rester déterminé ? Ni l'un ni l'autre ne le savaient. Il y avait eut des larmes, le secret qui s'en était découlé. Un pacte silencieux, peut-être ? Ils ne savaient pas non plus. Ce n'était pas comme la promesse de Natsu et Lisanna, comme le rêve que d'autres avaient en commun ; c'était des larmes et des sourires à la fois. C'était le silence et la tranquillité qui y régnait, la promesse silencieuse et peut-être incomprise de se protéger.

Mais c'est justement parce que c'était eux que ni l'un ni l'autre ne trouvait les mots exacts pour définir ces choses qui les liaient.

Aujourd'hui, Fairy Tail et tous ses membres fêtaient le retour de Lisanna après deux ans de vide ; alors on se rappelait de ces moments. On évoquait brièvement les larmes et l'absence, on chassait doucement le manque, comme pour effacer les dernières traces de douleur, faire s'évaporer les dernières blessures ; et on insistait sur les rires, les sourires. On parlait des promesses, on souriait au souvenir de moments oubliés, de jeux et d'endroits cachés et secrets, d'un ressenti particulier. On parlait de Lisanna, des choses qu'elle avait manquées, de toutes celles que tous comptaient bien lui faire rattraper. On parlait du temps perdu, des choses manquées ; et on criait en l'honneur du bonheur retrouvé, des choses à vivre, de la joie d'être ensemble et en vie. On souriait à l'avenir.

On se rappelait de toutes ces choses, à travers un rire, un sourire. Les plats fleurissaient entre deux bagarres, l'alcool coulait à flot comme des rivières de félicité ; mais seulement pour compenser les larmes versées, pour faire durer le plaisir d'être ensemble, l'irréalité que ce soit enfin vrai. Était-ce pour mieux préparer l'avenir que tous évoquaient de vieux mais précieux souvenirs ? Ils ne savaient pas ; ils étaient juste venus s'évader, rire, sourire, se rappeler.

Se rappeler.

Il la vit sourire du coin de l'œil, alors qu'il s'installait silencieusement à ses côtés. Pas trop loin pour être avec elle, pas trop près non plus parce que ça l'effrayait un peu, quelque part ; juste là.

Juste assez pour dire_ « Je suis là »_, pour assurer un _« Je ne t'embêterai pas »_. Apprécier le silence, la joie qu'ils ressentaient tous les deux sans avoir besoin de le dire ou d'en parler ; parce que c'était là, parce qu'ils suffisaient qu'ils échangent un regard pour le savoir, un sourire pour se comprendre.

Regardez le soleil se coucher. Se souvenir, se rappeler ; se rappeler d'eux, de leur passé, de toutes ces choses qui les liaient. Le rouge de ses cheveux qui le fascinait, la force silencieuse qu'elle dégageait.

La fille qui avait sût pénétrer son cœur le jour où son armure avait été percée.

« Tu veux pas rester avec les autres à l'intérieur ? », finit par demander Grey d'une voix posée, brisant doucement le silence sans éclater la bulle qui les englobait en la tirant gentiment de ses pensées.

Elle cligna des yeux un moment, chassant les bulles rêveuses et pensives qui brillaient dans ses iris bruns ; il ne la pressa pas pour autant, patient. Ses yeux parcouraient son visage à la recherche de tout ce qu'elle ne lui disait pas, cherchant la faille de ce qui la tourmentait à ce moment là — parce qu'il l'avait compris, ça, avec le temps.

Que quand Erza n'était pas là, ça n'allait pas. Que si elle se cachait pour être seule sans eux, c'est que quelque chose n'allait pas.

« Si, si… Je suis juste venue… Hm, réfléchir, finit-elle par répondre de façon évasive en replaçant une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille, les yeux rivés vers l'horizon embrasée par le soleil couchant. Et toi ? »

Le brun arqua un sourcil en la fixant plus intensément, explorant l'étendue de son regard sans réelle retenue — parce que c'était elle, parce que c'était lui, que c'était eux, eux et les choses sur lesquelles ils ne mettaient pas de mots.

Néanmoins, un demi-sourire vint adoucir les traits de son visage, tandis qu'il attrapait machinalement un brin d'herbe tendre entre ses doigts en faisant cliqueter sa gourmette.

« Bah… Tu le sais bien. », fit-il simplement en regardant l'eau du canal s'écouler en contrebas, dans un clapotis régulier.

Il n'eut pas besoin de la regarder pour lire la légère surprise qui passa dans ses yeux ; il savait déjà qu'elle souriait.

Parce que c'était elle. Que c'était lui, que c'était eux ; et que décidément, non, ils ne savaient pas quels mots y poser, quel serait le mieux choisi pour les désigner, ce qui décrivait le mieux ce lien, cette amitié qui les liait.

Erza soupira longuement, appréciant la brise venue caresser leurs peaux ; quelques bandages subsistaient encore sur quelques traces de blessures, ici et là, démonstration des combats qu'ils avaient vécu. Mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne s'en plaindront ; ils se savaient chanceux d'être encore là.

Juste là.

« Lucy m'a dit que Mystogan était le Gérard de là-bas. », souleva soudainement Grey en se tournant vers elle, l'air sérieux et soucieux.

Une lueur douloureuse traversa le regard de la mage chevalier, tandis que cette dernière baissait la tête ; il avait visé juste. Alors c'était pour ça qu'elle restait là, pour ça qu'elle restait loin des autres ?

« C'est vrai. . Ça m'a juste fait un peu… Bizarre. », admit-elle avec un sourire quelque peu forcé.

La jeune femme sursauta lorsqu'elle sentit une main qu'elle connaissait bien écarter ses cheveux pour dégager son visage ; Grey la retira juste avant qu'elle n'ai le reflexe de le frapper pour l'éloigner.

« Que… Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

— J'regarde si tu pleures ou pas. »

Silence. Une brise caressa la surface de l'eau et fit voleter les mèches frivoles de la mage chevalier, les faisant voleter comme les flammèches d'un feu follet ; et autour d'eux, les souvenirs flottaient, comme des milliers de bulles transparentes dans lesquelles se reflétaient multitudes d'images et de futurs possibles.

Erza soupira ; être ensemble, sourire, se souvenir.

« Je pleure jamais, se défendit la rousse avec un sourire.

— Mouais. C'est ce que je pensais aussi, la première fois où je t'ai vue pleurer. », répliqua le brun, à peine moqueur.

Erza s'offusqua et lui envoya un coup dans l'épaule, rougissante. Le mage de glace fit mine de gémir et eut un petit rire, échangeant un regard complice avec son amie.

Son amie, ouais ; mais est-ce qu'il pouvait vraiment placer un mot aussi facilement que ça sur ce qui les liait lui et Erza ? Il savait pas ; c'était sans doute pas si important que ça.

Du moment qu'ils puissent rester ensemble ; rire, sourire, se souvenir.

« Tu t'en souviens, alors. »

Ça ressemblait plus à une constatation qu'à une question. Le brun eut un sourire et leva pensivement les yeux vers le ciel.

« Ouaip. Je me souviens des raclées que tu m'as mis ici, aussi… grimaça le mage de glace en s'allongeant sur l'herbe, les bras croisés derrière la nuque. T'as pas épargné Natsu non plus, hein…

— Tu trouves ? s'étonna la rousse, les sourcils froncés — ce qui eut pour effet d'arracher un soupir au brun. C'est vous qui vouliez toujours vous battre contre moi, se défendit-elle alors dans un sourire pensif, amusée au souvenir de ces moments d'enfance agités et souvent rythmés par les combats.

— C'était rageant de toujours perdre contre toi, soupira Grey en guise de justification. Et puis t'as passé ton examen, et on s'est moins vus après ça…

— C'est vrai… »

Silence ; murmure du vent, chuchotement de l'eau, souvenirs oubliés, amertume réveillée. Erza observa le torse — bizarrement nu — du brun se soulever au rythme de sa respiration et eut un sourire, tout de fois plus mutin que le précédent.

« Tu es venu m'offrir un fraisier ici, une fois, déclara-t-elle alors en regardant de nouveau les alentours, comme pour mieux se souvenir de ce qu'il s'était passé. C'était pour mes seize ans, je crois. Tu rentrais de mission, et-

— J'avais complètement oublié de t'acheter un cadeau. J'me souviens, rit Grey en se redressant. J'ai dût faire la moitié de la ville pour en trouver un parce que toutes les enseignes avaient été détruites par Natsu…

— Il était délicieux, le rassura Erza en souriant, un air à la fois attendri et pensif sur le visage.

— Hm. Tu me l'avais dit, ça. Je m'en souviens aussi. »

Ils se regardèrent un moment, silencieux, souriants ; et c'était bien comme ça, finalement.

« C'était pas ici que t'as failli me tuer parce que j'avais congelé la moitié du canal ?

— Hm… C'est probable. C'était pas plutôt parce que toi et Natsu aviez mangé mon fraisier ?

— Euh… »

Être ensemble, être là, juste comme ça — s'évader, rire, sourire, se rappeler. S'aider, se soigner, s'apaiser. Regarder le soleil se coucher, longtemps, peut-être ; ils ne savaient pas, ne regardaient pas le temps passer, ne le sentaient pas s'écouler. Ils étaient juste le réconfort et la chaleur qu'il leur manquait — et ça leur allait bien comme ça. Rire, sourire, se soutenir, se soigner.

« Tu viens ? »

Mais envisager un avenir plus doux, aussi ; s'aider, panser les blessures du passé — et ce quelque soient les mots, les choses qui les liaient ou même la simple façon dont-ils se voyaient.

Erza se leva avant de l'aider à faire de même, un sourire venant éclairer son visage lorsque la main du mage de glace se referma sur la sienne.

« Ouais. Allons-y. »

Cette même main dont la légère pression sur ses doigts traversa même son armure, la transperça ; parce que c'était un _« Je suis là »_, un _« Ça ira »._ Les mots silencieux qui pourront les décrire, les souvenirs qui bâtiront leur avenir.

Et peut-être que les mots censés les définir ne se résumaient qu'en un regard confiant et complice, en un sourire.


	2. Tears

Hop, deuxième thème. J'ai une journée de retard au niveau des thèmes au fait, j'verrai si j'ai le temps de finir le troisième thème dans la journée. Merci à Melo pour sa review et bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

**Genre :** Hurt/Comfort, Friendship ou Romance en fonction de votre interprétation.

**Rating :** K+

**Personnages : **Grey, Erza.

**Chronologie :** Pas longtemps après qu'Erza soit entrée à Fairy Tail, je dirai. M'enfin, vous verrez !

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de Fairy Tail ainsi que son univers appartiennent à Hiro Mashima.

* * *

**— Tears —**

* * *

Et elles brillent, elles scintillent. Elles sont la tristesse et la surprise, elle sont les souvenirs et elles glissent vers l'avenir, coulent le long de son visage pour y laisser un long sillon humide, le lit sec d'un fleuve de sentiments qui ne demande qu'à être empli de nouveau. Elles sont à la fois force et faiblesse, vérité immuable et secret dévoilé. Elles sont la trace d'un passé dont il ne sait rien et quelques gouttes de lumière à propos de tout ce qu'il ne sait pas.

Elles sont celles qu'il n'aurai pas dût voir, celles qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé comme ça ; pas si froides et solitaires, pas si douloureuses pour quelqu'un d'aussi fort qu'elle, qui les laissait parler à sa place, s'échapper, couler et encore couler, rouler pour disparaître et éclater en une myriade de paillettes argentées. Elles sont un peu comme lui, au fond ; un peu trop impulsives, difficiles à retenir, froides et solitaires, et gelées, gelées...

Mais il les a vues quand même. Il a vu le gouffre de douleur desquelles elles venaient, les terres sèches et arides, les iris de bronze embrasées d'où elles coulaient. Il a vu les choses qui expliquaient ce qu'elle faisait, pourquoi il ne la voyait pas rire ou sourire, pourquoi elle restait si seule, loin de tout et de tous, de ceux censés l'aider, de ceux censés l'aimer. De la famille qui l'avait d'ores et déjà adoptée.

Il a vu la preuve qu'Erza n'était pas que force et qu'elle avait besoin d'être protégée.

Elle était un peu comme lui pourtant, au fond ; il avait suffit qu'il voit ses larmes pour comprendre, pour qu'il se sente complètement idiot d'être venu se montrer aussi agaçant alors qu'elle était si...

Seule. Seule, toujours terriblement seule ; seule comme lui ? Peut-être.

Mais si lui avait appris à vivre avec, il savait aussi quelles en étaient les conséquences – et il voulait pas. Il voulait pas qu'elle soit aussi seule que lui, il voulait pas qu'elle ait à vivre ça. Parce qu'au fond, et même s'il savait pas trop pourquoi, il avait la conviction qu'elle était pas faite pour ça, que c'était pas le genre de personne à aimer ça.

Que ses lèvres roses avaient été dessinées pour sourire. Que son visage avait été peint pour s'illuminer et briller en toutes circonstances, que sa voix un peu grave et dure devait fleurir et claironner dans un rire.

Que quelque part, Erza était faite pour aimer, et pas pour être seule et pleurer. Qu'Erza méritait d'être entourée – et jamais, jamais seule comme elle l'avait peut-être été.

Jamais.

Alors Grey avait décidé de remédier à ça, quitte à ce qu'elle lui demande de partir, qu'elle se mette à le détester ; parce qu'elle était comme lui et qu'il savait que ce sera jamais pour de vrai. Qu'elle le détestera pas, qu'elle lui en voudra pas.

Parce qu'il avait envie de l'aider, de la relever – et puis de l'aimer, aussi, parce qu'Erza avait peut-être aussi besoin de ça.

Et lorsqu'elle se tourna vers lui pour lui dire _« Merci »_, il sut qu'il avait bien fait de rester. Il l'avait fixée, longtemps, rougit, sûrement. Hésité, peut-être – et puis qu'importe au final, puisqu'il ne faisait que faire ce qu'il pensait être le mieux, qu'il le faisait pour elle, pour lui, pour eux.

_**« J'serai là, moi. Alors ne pleure pas. Tant que t'es à Fairy Tail, y'a pas de raison de pleurer. »**_

Les larmes avaient menacé de couler ; mais puisqu'elles étaient là pour faire briller ses yeux, puisqu'elle finit par rire, qu'importe. Qu'elle pleure une dernière fois si elle en avait envie, qu'elle soit heureuse une bonne fois pour toute et que les seules choses brillantes qu'il puisse voir chez elle soient ses yeux.

Quant au sourire tendre et plein d'innocence qu'elle lui offrit en remerciement, ça n'avait été que la confirmation de ce qu'il savait déjà.

Qu'il n'avait pas eut besoin de ça pour attendre d'aimer Erza.


	3. Trust

Troisième thème, posté à la va-vite avant mon départ en Allemagne. Merci à Poulette pour sa lecture, et bonne lecture à vous !  
(Et puis oui, je fais un peu tout ça à mon rythme, vacances oblige. Par contre, la NaLi sera faite dans les temps, juré !)

* * *

**Genre :** Friendship ou Romance en fonction de votre interprétation.

**Rating :** K+

**Personnages : **Grey, Erza.

**Chronologie :** Pas longtemps après qu'Erza soit devenue une mage de rang S, je pense. Quoique. Disons, du temps où Guildarts était à la guilde.

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de Fairy Tail ainsi que son univers appartiennent à Hiro Mashima.

* * *

**— Trust —**

* * *

« Allez viens, ça va être cool. »

Elle le regarde et fronce des sourcils, méfiante. Les autres sont encore au campement qu'ils ont choisi en cours de route vers une mission à plusieurs, avec la famille Strauss, Natsu et Cana, accompagnés de Guildarts. Et si Grey avait toujours eut un esprit rebelle et aventurier, elle était plutôt du genre à respecter les règles à la lettre et à obéir à ce qu'on lui demandait ; alors évidemment, quand Grey lui avait proposé d'aller jeter un coup d'œil à cette forêt givrée, elle avait hésité. D'un autre côté, si ça peut lui permettre de réfléchir un peu sans se disputer avec Mirajane... Il soupire et lui tend la main, puis ajoute avec un sourire :

« Tu me fais confiance, non ? »

Elle grince des dents et finit par soupirer ; impossible de donner une réponse négative à ça. Avec un grommèlement, elle attrape sa main et enjambe un tronc d'arbre déraciné où s'étale une épaisse couche de givre d'un blanc pur et scintillant, avant de suivre ses pas à travers les bas-fonds de la forêt.

Et leurs mains ne se lâchent pas.

« Tu vois les fleurs, là-bas ? »

Elle s'arrête un moment, cherche de quoi il veut parler ; lorsqu'enfin ses yeux se posent sur le tronc d'un arbre l'un grimpent des roses aux pétales bleutés et gelés, elle acquiesce et fait mine de de rapprocher pour mieux voir, les yeux brillants d'une admiration silencieuse.

Alors il l'arrête ; parce que leurs mains sont toujours liées, parce qu'ils ne se sont pas lâchés. Elle fronce des sourcils et le regarde avec incompréhension, avant de regarder de nouveau parce qu'il lui fait signe de le faire d'un mouvement du menton.

« C'est un piège. Tu vois au pied de l'arbre ? Tout gèle instantanément. C'est une plante carnivore. », explique-t-il avec un savoir qui la fascine autant qu'il ne l'étonne.

Elle plisse les yeux pour mieux voir et pose nerveusement une main sur le pommeau de son épée ; il le remarque et se met alors à rire.

« T'en fais pas, tu crains rien tant que tu t'en approches pas. Tu me fais confiance, pas vrai ? Alors y'a pas de raison pour que tu t'inquiètes. »

Elle s'arrête, l'observe et l'interroge du regard ; il soutient le sien un moment, silencieux, avant de soupirer et de se remettre à avancer – et elle n'ajoute rien.

S'il ne lui dit rien, c'est qu'il n'y a rien de plus à dire sur ce qu'elle devrait savoir ; elle l'a compris, elle le sait, elle le connaît, et ça la fait sourire, quelque part.

Parce qu'ils sont tous les deux exactement les mêmes.

« Tu as froid ?

— Non. Et toi ? Comment tu fais pour ne pas avoir froid alors que tu ne portes rien ? »

Il s'arrête, jète un coup d'œil à ce qu'il était censé porter et jure en remarquant que son manteau avait disparu. Elle soupire mais ne peut s'empêcher de rire ; c'est tellement lui, au fond.

Et peut-être bien qu'elle l'aime comme ça, d'ailleurs.

« Euh... Bon, tant pis, j'irai la retrouver quand on rentrera. Tu viens ? C'est plus très loin.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux me montrer ? »

Il lui lance un sourire mystérieux mais ne répond pas ; elle s'impatiente et se mordille l'intérieur de la joue, anxieuse.

« Une surprise.

— C'est quoi ?

— Bah... Si je te le dis, c'est plus une surprise.

— Mais...

— Tu verras. C'est pas une blague, tu vas aimer. Juré. », promet Grey en la faisant avancer plus vite, la rousse suivant les pas aisés et précis du garçon sans rien dire.

Parce qu'il n'y avait rien à ajouter ; elle se savait trop impatiente, de toute manière. Si Grey lui demandait de lui faire confiance...

Elle soupire et relève la tête, un sourire aux lèvres. C'est Grey. C'est son ami – son meilleur ami, peut-être, même. Lui avait-il déjà donné une raison de douter de lui ?

Il l'avait remise sur un chemin plus lumineux, éloignée de la solitude, alors qu'elle était perdue comme un bateau en mer lors d'une nuit sombre. Grey était-il son phare, son étoile du nord ?

Les arbres défilaient sous ses yeux, immenses écorces blanches aux rainures bleutées et aux bras argentés. C'était beau, quelque part ; ça ressemblait assez à Grey, qui semblait être dans son élément.

Erza eut un sourire en le regardant tester une passerelle du bout du pied avec prudence avant de s'y aventurer ; c'était bon de le voir comme ça, évoluer dans un environnement qu'il avait adopté comme il l'avait lui-même fait, dans un endroit qui lui ressemblait – sombre mais plein de lumière, froid mais éclatant de pureté et de bonté.

« Ah... Ça y est, c'est là. Ferme les yeux, maintenant. »

La rousse soupira encore et s'exécuta docilement, serrant un peu plus les doigts de Grey dans les siens ; elle lui faisait confiance, elle lui faisait confiance, elle lui faisait...

Erza retint son souffle en se sentant glisser en avant et ne pût empêcher un cri s'échapper de sa gorge ; derrière elle, le rire de Grey la rassura quelque peu, même moqueur – alors elle se tut, elle rit aussi, elle sourit aussi.

Parce qu'il était là, parce qu'il lui avait dit ; elle était avec lui, elle était à Fairy Tail, il était là, il sera toujours là – et elle lui faisait confiance, surtout.

Un sourire innocent vint fleurir sur ses lèvres rougies par le froid ; elle lui faisait confiance, oui. Elle ne craignait rien, ne craindra rien – il l'avait promis, il était là, il sera là.

Le vide l'engloutit ; au dernier moment, elle sentit une main attraper son poignet et se laissa tomber contre ce qu'elle devina être le torse – nu – de Grey, qui laissa un rire s'échapper. Le son de la neige qui tombait de ce qui devait être une sorte de toboggan naturel dans lequel ils avaient glissé tombant au sol raisonna aux alentours ; une grotte, une vallée ?

« Grey ?

— Attends, insista le garçon en posant ses mains devant ses yeux. Avance doucement. Je vais te guider. »

Elle souriait, progressant à petits pas sur un sol étrangement lisse ; mais qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien vouloir lui montrer ?

« Là. Ouvre les yeux à trois. Un... »

Elle acquiesça et sentit les battements de son cœur accélérer lorsqu'il décolla ses mains de ses yeux pour reculer.

« Deux... »

Un rire lui échappa ; elle se mordilla aussitôt la lèvre, par pure retenue. Elle avait l'impression de n'être qu'une gamine à qui on allait donner la plus belle merveille du monde entier.

« Trois. »

... Et peut-être était-ce vraiment le cas.

Une exclamation de stupeur s'échappa de ses lèvres entrouvertes, alors qu'elle tournait autour d'elle-même ; et, un tout petit peu plus loin, fier de lui, Grey souriait, ravi.

La paroi sur laquelle elle avait marché semblait être faire de cristal – comme tout ce qui tapissait le reste de la grotte, d'ailleurs. Une lueur pâle et bleutée parvenait d'une ouverture vers le ciel, d'où tombaient des flocons scintillants et autres perles de neiges, octroyant un aspect surréel et féerique au décor.

« Bouge pas. », lui conseilla le brun en croisant ses bras sur son torse, toujours souriant.

La rousse fronça des sourcils ; la seconde d'après, quelque chose de vif et lumineux passa devant ses yeux à toute vitesse. Une fois, deux fois, trois fois, quatre-

« Grey ! C'est des... fit-elle avec stupeur en plissant les yeux pour mieux voir la créature volante et scintillante qui venait de passer sous son nez, ses mouvements accompagnés de sons ressemblant au tintement de clochettes balancées par une brise d'hiver.

— Des fées d'hiver, confirma le brun, fier de lui. T'aimes ? Compte tenu de ta nouvelle réputation, j'ai pensé que ça pourrait te plaire... »

Erza ne vit pas la lueur douloureuse qui passa dans son regard gris, trop émerveillée par ce qu'elle voyait ; lorsqu'elle se retourna, le jeune mage de glace se massait machinalement la nuque et l'observait en souriant.

« Tu trouves ça comment toi, _« Titania »_ ? Ça ne fait pas un peu trop... Enfin...

— C'est parfait, la coupa Grey en hochant la tête comme pour se donner contenance. C'est... Ça te va bien. La reine des fées, ouais... Elles t'aiment bien, je crois.

— Ah... Bon, je te fais confiance, alors. », conclut la mage chevalier avec un dernier sourire, avant de retourner admirer les fées.

Et le sourire de Grey parut un peu plus triste, peut-être. Ses yeux brillèrent un moment de cette lueur blessée, de ce manque qu'il refusait d'accepter autant qu'il ne parvenait pas à combler.

Parce qu'alors que sa reine des fées continuait de fleurir et de s'épanouir, lui n'était que les parois de cristal destinées à la regarder sans jamais pouvoir la toucher.

Il n'était plus que l'ami d'enfance au même titre que les autres, dont le temps avait effacé les promesses et les secrets.

* * *

Je sais pas pourquoi la fin a cet arrière-goût un peu plus amer. Je pense réellement qu'Erza et Grey se sont " éloignés " à partir de cette période, et que leur complicité a refait surface après. Remarquez, j'essaie de rester fidèle au manga - même si deux trois trucs viennent pour le fanservice, quand même -, donc interprétez ça vraiment comme vous en avez envie. Ca peut être une amitié fusionnelle comme ça pourrait être de la romance, à vous de voir.

Bref bref. A bientôt, je sais pas trop quand... J'répondrai à vos reviews/PM plus tard, hm. Bybye !

_Bymeha_


	4. Battle

Hillow ! Petit poste du quatrième thème, ça va plutôt vite en fait. J'ai écrit ça en un peu moins d'une heure, c'est court, c'est écrit en « nous » parce que j'suis folle et puis voilà. La Grayza week est déjà largement terminée mais je tiens vraiment à proposer ce genre d'écrits pour ceux qui aiment :3

Sinon, merci à **hinukoi** pour ses reviews ! Désolée de ne pas prendre le temps de te répondre par PM, mais sache que tes reviews me font super plaisir et que je suis vraiment contente que ça te plaise. J'espère que ce sera le cas ici aussi, même si c'est un peu court ;)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Genre :** Friendship ou Romance en fonction de votre interprétation.

**Rating :** K+

**Personnages :** Grey, Erza.

**Fond sonore conseillé :** _Breathe me_, de Sia. En version piano ou instrumentale, si possible.

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de Fairy Tail ainsi que son univers appartiennent à Hiro Mashima.

* * *

**— Battle —**

* * *

Peut-on réellement dire que nous sommes puissants ?

.

Nous le sommes. Nous sommes le bouclier de glace et les armes de métal. Nous sommes l'épée et le canon, nous sommes l'armure ; mais seuls, que sommes nous réellement ?

Nous sommes le passé douloureux, la fierté et l'orgueil, la détermination à réussir. Nous sommes ceux qui ont appris à ne pas baisser les bras, ceux qui n'abandonnent pas – parce qu'ils sont là pour nous relever, ils sont là pour nous aider. Nous ne sommes pas invincibles, malgré la froideur de nos regards, l'assurance de nos paroles. Nos âmes sont brisées, nos cœurs fêlés – nous pouvons être faibles.

Nos ennemis nous pensent invincibles ; mais est-ce que c'est vraiment le cas, au fond ? Nos forces ne sont pas si différentes l'une de l'autre. Notre détermination peut être la même – et c'est ce qui suffit à déterminer la différence de nos pouvoirs. Les autres nous voient comme Titania la reine des fées, surpuissante et au cœur juste, comme Grey Fullbuster de Fairy Tail, dernier disciple d'Ul Milkovich à la vitesse de création renommée. Avec Natsu, nous sommes l'équipe la plus puissante de Fairy Tail, les monstres que craignent le conseil ; et ils n'ont pas tord, au fond.

Mais en comparaison, seuls, nous ne sommes rien.

La lumière s'amenuise, nos forces s'épuisent. Nous redevenons les enfants à l'innocence bafouée, les âmes et les cœurs brisés, avec pour seule compagnie la solitude que nous avons chacun à notre façon appris à dompter. L'issue de nos combats devient plus mince encore, difficile à atteindre.

Et puis, soudainement, il suffit que nous nous disions que nous ne sommes pas seuls pour vaincre tous les obstacles.

Nous n'oublieront aucun de nos combats ; mais les plus beaux resteront ceux où nos épées se sont tournées dans la même direction, comme deux amants au regard posé et brûlant. Elles se sont souvent effleurées, caressées, entrechoquées, elles nous on fait saigner ; mais nous n'avons pas abandonné. Nos regards entrelacés, nous nous murmurions des _« N'abandonne pas »_, des_ « Bats-toi »_ qui nous empêchaient de vaciller, de tomber. Nous nous souvenons de chacune de nos blessures, de chaque cicatrice, aussi bien physique qu'au premier abord invisible ; parce que nous avons appris à les panser, à les combler, à les effacer.

Alors ; sommes nous puissants ?

Nous le sommes. Nous vaincrons, nous abattrons – nous construirons. Nous nous protégerons. Et seuls, que sommes nous réellement ?

Nous sommes deux guerriers aux cœurs reliés. Si nos corps ne sont pas proches l'un de l'autre, nos cœurs et nos esprits le sont. Séparés, nous sommes deux membres d'une même équipe qui chercheront à se rejoindre, nous sommes deux âmes qui se sont trouvées pour se protéger, se soutenir, se relever. Alors, sommes nous réellement invincibles ? Nos ennemis devraient-ils vraiment nous craindre ?

Nos regards se seraient croisés, effleurés, caressés, entrechoqués comme nos épées ; et, un sourire confiant aux lèvres, nous aurions rivés nos regards vers nos ennemis, nous les aurions transpercé d'une seule et même détermination à gagner. Nos corps se seraient agencés dos à dos, de façon à se compléter, à se protéger ; et, enfin, nos épées se seraient levées, comme d'un seul bras, d'une seule volonté. Et nous aurions répondu oui.

.

_Parce qu'il n'y a qu'en se battant côte à côte que nous sommes réellement invincibles._


End file.
